


Fill Me

by Fenix21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusions to MPREG, Belly Kink, Hand Jobs, I have never sunk so low, Inflation, M/M, PWP, Porn, SGADM inspired, Underage Sex, enemas...kind of but not really?, serious belly kink, seriously--nothin but porn here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean both have a thing for Dean's belly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sure Got a Dirty Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411362) by [JustineDelarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge). 



> Nothing but porn here folks, and I am so serious about that. I'm not sure I've ever sunk to this level, but I've been meaning to write it for a while so here it is. If you get squicky over enemas or mentions of mpreg, consider yourself forewarned.
> 
> This piece was very specifically inspired by a scene in Chapter 71 of Justine Delarge's most excellent work _Sure Got A Dirty Mouth_ , so don't be surprised that you hear the same tone, characterization, etc. She basically set the whole thing up for me, and I'm not taking any credit here at all other than I REALLY felt the need to run with this scene and do what I always do which is just take things way too far. SO.... Welcome to my dirty mind and enjoy.

‘God, Sammy, that pie place is going to be the death of me,’ Dean groaned, flopping back on the couch and massaging his distended stomach with one hand. 

Sam leaned forward with the hint of a devilish smile playing at the corners of his mouth and his eyes sparkling. He pushed his hands under the hem of Dean’s shirt and rucked it up around his ribs, exposing his rounded stomach. ‘Love your round tummy, Dean.’

He pressed his lips to the taut skin and Dean groaned again, but this time not from discomfort, and threaded his hand into the soft curls at the back of Sam’s head.

Sam kept kissing Dean’s stomach in an ever expanding spiral, slow and warm and wet. Dean relaxed his muscles and pushed his stomach out giving Sam more to traverse with his gentle kisses.

‘You keep that up, Sam, you could convince a man to just let himself go.’

Sam smiled against the rounded swell beneath his lips and brushed his hands up Dean’s sides and framed the curve of his pooched out middle.

‘I’ll love you no matter what, Dean. Just exactly the way you are.’

Dean sighed in contentment. ‘I know you will, Sammy.’

Sam slid lower, settling between Dean’s splayed thighs and worked Dean’s button fly loose with slow, deliberate moves until he could nuzzle his cheek against the half hard length of his brother’s cock. He kept one hand on Dean’s full stomach while he used the other to pet his brother’s cock in long, slow strokes.

Dean rolled his hips, pushing his cock up to meet Sam’s lips that were a mere inch from his aching shaft. Sam kissed him through the thin layer of his cotton briefs, letting his warm breath seep through the fabric and coax Dean’s cock into swelling just a little more.

‘Sammy…’ Dean moaned, shifting down on the couch and spreading his legs wider. His free hand covered Sam’s on his stomach and started rubbing in broad circles.

‘Jesus, Dean….’ Sam’s breath hitched hard and he started mouthing Dean’s cock through his underwear with a little more urgency, getting the fabric wet with his spit as his mouth watered to suck his brother’s cock good and hard. Dean still had his hand trapped against his middle just rubbing, and Sam’s cock was starting to weep in his jeans at  how much the curve of Dean’s stuffed tummy was turning him on.

Dean felt the vibration of Sam’s heavy groan through his cock like an electric jolt, and he could feel the stunted little rolls of Sam’s hips into the hard couch cushions against the inside of his calves where they pressed in against his brother’s long torso.

Suddenly Sam was up and offering Dean a hand.

‘Bedroom. Now,’ Sam commanded.

Dean took Sam’s hand and grunted as he pried himself and his overfull stomach out of the corner of the couch. Sam paused to stroke Dean’s distended middle with a little ‘tsk’ of sympathy.

‘Let’s take that full tummy and lay you down where you’ll he more comfortable,’ Sam said.

Dean’s cock twitched hard at his brother’s suggestion, and he couldn’t believe how turned on this whole fixation with his belly was making them both.

Sam led them back to the bedroom and urged Dean to lay back on the pillows while he set to work lavishing Dean’s middle with more kisses and cradling his heavy cock in one broad, warm palm, pressing and squeezing gently to keep him just on the brink of aching and hard. Not that Dean needed it. Seeing Sam press his lips again and again to his taut, bare skin had him pushing his stomach out even further, rounding it, and holding his breath while Sam panted out the sudden stab of arousal that shot through him at the sight and circled his palms on the curved sides of his brother’s stomach.

Sam gulped a breath and sat back on his heels, pulling his lips between his teeth, he worried the bottom one before he finally whispered,

‘Dean, can I…?’

Dean looked curiously into Sam’s face trying to figure out what he was asking for because there was nothing Dean wouldn’t let him do and Sam knew that. Sam’s hands caressed Dean’s stomach again and suddenly he flashed back to a couple of days ago when Sam had come into the bathroom while Dean was cleaning himself up, had his belly full of warm water and felt amazingly full and Sam had caressed the swell with his broad palm, lips parted and pink and breath coming quick.

Dean smiled a little, covered Sam’s hands with his own and pushed his stomach out into them. ‘What do you want, Sam? What do you want to do to me? You gotta say it, little brother….’

Sam flushed bright red and ducked his head for just a moment before zeroing his hot, bright gaze in on Dean’s and biting his lip.

‘Can I fill you up, Dean? Please?’

Dean’s cock jerked hard, and he wanted to come so bad right in that second just thinking about Sam fulfilling this particular kinky desire.

‘Christ, Sam….’ Dean sucked in a steading breath. ‘Yeah. Yeah, Sammy. I want you to do it.’

Sam nearly fainted with the dizzy rush of relief and wanting that waved over him.

‘Wait here,’ he said and crawled off the bed and scampered first to the kitchen and then to the bathroom.

Dean took advantage of Sam’s absence and shed his clothes and laid back again just as Sam re-entered the room, naked, with several big towels thrown over his shoulder and a large bowl of water carefully held between his hands.

Dean watched in silence as Sam methodically spread the towels and patted Dean’s hip so he would lift up and Sam could place a doubled up towel beneath his buttocks. So this was how he wanted to do it: on the bed with Dean spread open and watching him push the water up inside him. Dean let out a little panting breath and squeezed the base of his cock to belay his sudden need to come.

Sam paused at his sudden motion and looked at him uncertainly. ‘All right?’

It was then Dean noticed Sam’s hands were trembling. He reached down to brush his fingers across the backs of Sam’s wrists and nodded firmly.

‘It’s all right, Sam. I want this. It’s all right.’

Sam gave a quick little nod and went back to his preparations, screwing the nozzle into the black rubber bulb and lubing it liberally, then blushing furiously as he moved on to the thin hard plug that Dean wasn’t certain where or when he’d picked up because that wasn’t something they’d played with just yet.

Fully prepped, Sam sat back on his heels and rubbed at the tops of his thighs. 

‘D-do you want me to open you up?’ he stammered.

‘No,’ Dean said, bending his knees and spreading his legs wide, beckoning Sam to come closer so he could grasp his hands and pull them to rest on his belly. ‘Wanna be able to hold it for you, Sammy.’

Dean held Sam’s hand to his middle and urged him to caress it until he quit his trembling and was nearly panting again in anticipation of what he was about to do.

‘Do it, Sammy. Fill me up,’ Dean whispered. He planted his heels more firmly and spread himself wider.

Sam made a little choked sound in the back of his throat and reached for the bulb. He filled it slowly, being sure to keep the air out and then spread Dean with the long fingers of one hand and put the nozzle to his tightly furled opening and pushed gently. Then he very slowly start to squeeze the bulb. 

Dean gasped at the warm rush filling his insides, causing Sam to stop and look up in alarm.

‘Dean?’

‘’S fine, Sam,’ Dean said. ‘Fine. Just feels…so good.’

Sam emptied the bulb. ‘Can you hold it, Dean?’

Dean nodded and Sam slipped the nozzle out, refilled it, and re-inserted it in Dean’s hole. ‘Ready?’

Dean nodded again and forced himself to relax. Sam squeezed again very slowly, watching his brother carefully for any sign of discomfort. Dean moaned once, long and low, and put a hand to his hardening belly. Sam stopped, But Dean urged him on,

‘It’s okay, Sam. Keep going…please.’

Sam made that little choked noise in his throat again and Dean looked down to see Sam’s eyes hot and glittering and fixed on Dean’s swelling belly. He consciously relaxed his muscles and let the water inside him push outward, swelling his belly in a pretty low curve.

When the bulb was empty again, Sam looked up at Dean questioningly. Dean stroked the swollen curve of his belly all the way down to his hard, aching cock and nodded slowly.

‘More, Sam. Fill me up more.’

Sam gulped and withdrew the nozzle. A tiny bit a water leaked onto the towel but Dean squeezed down hard, holding it all in until Sam had the nozzle up inside him again. 

Now, as Sam squeezed Dean could feel the pressure building inside, felt his insides swelling up with the warm water and pushing his belly out even further, straining his abdominal muscles and stretching his skin taut. He put his hands to his distended belly and rolled his hips a little against the discomfort.

‘Do you need me to stop?’ Sam asked. ‘There’s only a little left. Can you take it for me, Dean?’

Dean groaned and forced himself to relax, breathing evenly as Sam pushed the rest of the water inside him. 

‘Hold it for me, Dean,’ Sam whispered, leaning over to kiss the very tip of Dean’s cock, which had begun to soften a little with the building discomfort in his belly, as he deftly removed the nozzle and slid the butt plug securely up inside Dean.

Hand now free, Sam leaned up and over Dean and brushed his fingers over his brother’s hard belly. He bent to kiss it and lick at his bellybutton that had flattened and nearly turned itself inside out. He ran his hands over Dean’s sides and hips and stroked his thighs.

‘Relax, Dean. Just relax.’

Dean took a deep, quivering breath and forced all his muscles to relax and trust the plug to hold in the water. Suddenly, the discomfort went away and a warm rush of pleasure waved over him.

‘That’s it, Dean. That’s it. That’s good,’ Sam praised, moving his hands back to cradle the low swell of Dean’s full belly between his palms. ‘Does it feel good, Dean?’

Dean laced his fingers with Sam’s on his belly and massaged the tight skin. His cock was at full attention again, leaking pre-cum steadily and he honestly didn’t know how long he was going to be able to hold his orgasm back because this incredible feeling of being so full and having Sam’s worshipping hands rubbing on him was more sensory input that he could handle.

‘Yes,’ he gasped. ‘God, yes, Sam. Feels _so_ good.’

‘Tell me,’ Sam begged. ‘Tell me how good it feels, Dean. Please.’

Dean rolled his hips and smoothed Sam’s palms over his swollen belly, moaning long and loud. ‘Feel so full, Sammy. Like I’m gonna burst…but in a good way,’ Dean said breathily. ‘Like when you’re hard and thick and so deep inside me and coming so long and so much that you think you’ll never be able to again, and I’m so full of you and your cum, Sammy…guh….’

Dean’s cock jerked hard and blurted cum across his belly. Sam pushed his hand through it and then reached to stroke himself.

‘Gotta come, Dean,’ Sam gasped. ‘Jesus, I gotta come.’

‘Not yet, baby boy,’ Dean said, jerking Sam’s hand away from his cock. ‘I want more.’

Sam frowned worriedly, spreading his hand wider over Dean’s already hard belly.

‘Dean, I don’t think—.’

‘It’s okay, Sam. I can take it. Want to. Want to take more, just for you.’

Sam shuddered and for one second thought he was going to come on Dean’s words but he managed to hold it back and refilled the bulb with shaking hands. He pulled the plug and inserted the nozzle quickly before any water leaked out and then very, very slowly squeezed, listening to the ‘whoosh’ of water flowing into his brother.

Dean groaned and grimaced and Sam instantly stopped, pulling back.

‘Dean, we need to stop,’

‘No!’ Dean arched his back a little and let all the tension out of his abdominal muscles, letting them stretch under the pressure building inside him. ‘No. It’s good, Sam. I’m good. Finish. Please.’

Sam squeezed the rest of the bulb into Dean with excruciating slowness and patience. By the time he was finished, Dean was gasping and groaning, clutching the sheet with one hand and his belly with the other.

‘Dean, we’ve got to stop,’ Sam begged. ‘It’s hurting you. Please.’

Dean shook his head. ‘Put the plug in, Sam.’

‘Dean….’

‘Do it, Sam. I swear, I’m fine. I’m okay.’

Sam reluctantly obeyed his brother and then sat up on his knees between Dean’s thighs and very gently put his hands on Dean’s hugely swollen, rock had belly. He felt a little guilt now for how turned on he was because Dean was hurting himself to give him this pleasure. 

‘God, Sam, I feel like I’m gonna burst. Maybe if….’ Dean tried to shift, but the added weight and slosh of the water inside him was throwing off his center. ‘Sammy, help me turn over.’

Sam obediently and gently helped Dean roll to his side. He sighed in relief at the shift of pressure off his lower back.

‘I wonder if this is what it feels like to be pregnant,’ he joked.

‘I wouldn’t be surprised,’ Sam said, lying down to face his brother on the bed and putting his hand against his round belly. ‘You look at least three months along.’

‘I do?’ Dean looked down at himself where the shift in position had made the full swell even more prominent. ‘Wow. I do.’

He stroked his belly lovingly and then looked up at Sam. 

‘Hey Sam,’ he whispered, ‘what if…you know…I was…?’

‘Dean, that’s nuts,’ Sam breathed.

‘I know, but—.’ Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and laid it firmly on the steepest part of the curve. ‘What if we could?’

Sam’s eyes shot wide. ‘You mean you’d…?’

Dean sighed contentedly and rubbed his belly, ‘Yeah. Yeah, I would.’

‘Oh my God, Dean.’ Sam licked his lips. His pupils were blown big and round and black and he was suddenly panting, his hips twitching urgently. ‘Dean, I think I’m gonna…Dean, I gotta….  Please, can I?’

Dean reached to stroke his brother’s hard cock, twisting a little over the slick head and making him cry out. ‘What, Sam? What do you want?’

‘I wanna come, Dean. I wanna come on your belly. Can I? Please?’ Sam gasped.

Dean shuddered at the sweet little plea, feeling himself tip over the edge from the intense prolonged fullness in his belly and this sudden wildly impossible speculation of theirs that was turning them both on so hard they were about to come all over themselves untouched.

Dean pulled Sam closer and held the hard ridge of his cock to the heavy curve of his belly and let Sam rub and thrust on him until he was damn near hyperventilating with the pleasure of it and finally screamed himself to release, shooting thick sticky, pearlescent ropes of cum across Dean’s distended middle.

Sam was still shuddering through his aftershocks when he took Dean’s hard, throbbing cock in his hands and pumped it.

‘You need to come, Dean. Come for me. Please.’

Dean wanted to, God how he needed it. He was right there on the edge, but….

‘Sammy, if I come, I’m afraid I’ll….’

Sam touched his fingers to Dean’s face. ‘It’s okay, Dean. It’s okay. Just let it go if you need to.’

Dean gave a quick nod and started to thrust into Sam’s fist, moaning as the pressure behind his navel shifted and built. He cradled his full belly in his hands and continued to push into Sam’s tight fist, bearing down until it felt like he was going to burst, and for one brief scary second he let himself imagine that he was in the throes of giving birth and his belly wasn’t swollen with just water, but life, and the thought threw him over the edge into the highest, longest orgasm he had ever had. He yelled Sam’s name as he shot his load so hard he was seeing stars and the room momentarily dissolved in white static.

‘Dean?’ Sam’s voice was tight with worry. ‘Dean, you okay? ‘Cause for a second it sounded like….’

‘Yeah, yeah I know,’ Dean said, breathless. ‘I’m okay. Better than okay.’

He smiled and Sam smiled back in relief.

‘I think, though, that it’s time to empty this out. Help me up?’

‘Yeah,’ Sam scrambled up off the bed. ‘Absolutely.’

Very carefully they rolled Dean up into a sitting position and then slowly stood up while cradling the weight of his belly in their hands and made their slow way to the bathroom.

‘Do you need me to…help?’ Sam asked.

‘No, I got this,’ Dean said. ‘Thanks, Sam.’

Just before the door closed, Sam put out a hand to stop it and reached to caress the swell of Dean’s belly one last time.

‘Could we—? Do you think it would be okay if we…did it again?’

Dean grinned. ‘Yeah, Sam. Yeah.’

Sam grinned back and let the door swing closed.

It took Dean a while to empty himself completely and Sam winced in sympathy when he heard a couple of stifled groans from the bathroom. By the time Dean came out, Sam had the bed cleaned up, covers pulled down, and their pajamas laid out. 

‘Feel better?’ he asked.

Dean grimaced a little. ‘Yeah, just really…empty.’

He pulled on the soft t-shirt and sweats and crawled under the covers next to Sam, pulling him in close and tousling his hair, burying his nose and mouth in the soft curls and breathing him in.

‘You know I meant what I said, Sammy, about…. Well…. If there was ever a way humanly possible, I absolutely would.’

Sam snuggled closer, wrapping his long arms and legs around Dean like the mutant baby octopus he was and tucked his head under Dean’s chin.

‘I love that, Dean. I love you _for_ that. So much.’

‘Love you, too, Sammy,’ Dean sighed softly. ‘Love you, too.’


End file.
